The Kalosian Quest
by RhoombaWhack
Summary: Ash goes to Kalos a year early and meets Lisia and Aria and goes on a Journey with the two of them. (Ash x Aria x Lisia)


**Hey guys welcome back to a new story! This story is a little A/U, but is pretty possible. Instead of going to Unova, Ash immediately heads of to Kalos.**

 **The shipping of this story is Ash x Aria x Lisia. To my knowledge, there is no shipping like this, so I am going to name it TripleThreatShipping. After all they are a triple threat with Ash in Battles, Aria in Showcase, and Lisia in contests. It will come slowly too. They are all 15, even though Aria got her first pokemon at 14 and then trained for a year. Lisia has made her name in the contest scene at this point**

 **That's enough from me, now on with the story!**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ash was always excited to go to a new region, and this time was no exception. Ash was traveling to Kalos by plane, a region that just made itself known to all of the other regions. He was ready with only his Pikachu as his partner. Ash had done some training to hopefully, finally achieve his dream of winning a regional league.

"Attention passengers, we have reached Lumiose, please prepare to depart. It is currently 6 P.M. local time." the flight attendant said.

Ash prepared for this moment. He yelled his greeting, "Be ready Kalos League! I'm going to finally take it all!" Ash dashed to the city until he found a sign saying _Sycamore Laboratory._ He was told to go here by Professor Oak so Ash could get the two in touch.

Ash went inside the lab and found an assistant and said, "Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I was sent her by Professor Oak to talk to Professor Sycamore so the two of them can link their research and collaborate on future research projects."

The women simply nodded and said, "Follow me."

After walking through several twisting corridors and hallways, the pair of people found the Professor. The assistant left and Ash said, "Hello, Professor Sycamore. I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Professor Oak sent me as a representative. He wants to know if you would be interested in working on future projects together."

The professor was in deep thought. He needed to improve Kalos' foreign relations with the other regions. It would also be good to find another professor to work with; although, it could mean revealing some of his research to the rest of the world.

After minutes of contemplation, he responded, "I would like to meet Professor Oak and possibly work with him."

"Great! I'll call Professor Oak right away! But, where is a video-phone?"

"Follow me, Ash." Ash and Professor Sycamore went to the nearest video-phone.

Ash called Professor Oak and said, "Here is the man of the hour, Professor Sycamore." The two had their conversation, but, Ash suddenly barged in and urgently said, "I need Staraptor NOW!" Professor Oak didn't even question the teen's motives due to his urgency. The Professor dropped his conversation and immediately fetched the bird pokemon.

Ash ran outside, threw out Staraptor, and said, "Take me a quarter of a mile northwest." Staraptor flew for ten minutes and then landed. Ash spotted a figure. It was a long, green, serpentine like figure with a black head.

It spoke, saying **, "Chosen one, you will face great evils in this region. Be prepared to protect anyone from anything at anytime."** The serpent just went slithering off into the distance.

Ash said, "Okay Staraptor, back to the lab again." **(A/N What is this from?)**

Back at the lab, Ash noticed two people he did not recognize when he walked in. The Kalosian Professor was talking with the two females, when he said, "… and that is why I am asking you to help make contests a success in Kalos."

"Contests? Who is doing them?" Ash asked.

Lisia replied, "I am! I was asked by the League to try and make them a success in Kalos! I'm calling it: A New Quest: Kalosian Journey! By the way, my name is Lisia and I'm from Sootopolis City."

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I am one of the few to win the Orange League, and the only one to collect all of the Frontier Symbols. Somehow, I also help save the world about three times a year. You look like Wallace."

"Contests seem like a cool idea but I'll stick to performing." Ash decided to not ask. "I am Aria, a striving pokemon performer."

"I am Wallace's niece. When have you saved the world?!"

"Name a legendary pokemon and I'll tell you if I have saved the world from or with it."

"Kyogre And Groudon," Lisia said smirking since she thought she had him.

"Oh those two. I like to not reminisce about that time. Either way, do you know of the weather event about a year and a half?" Lisia nodded. "Lance, my group of friends, and I all stopped Team Aqua's and Team Magma's plans of world conquest. In fact Pikachu bonded with the red orb." Lisia nearly fainted. "Here's a list of legendaries I've met: Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-Oh, Celibi, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Registeel, Regice, Regirock, Manaphy, Phione, Darkrai, Cresselia, Shaymin, Giratina, Arceus, Heatran, Palkia, Dailga, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie." Everybody but Ash fainted.


End file.
